


Changes

by GayJuliet



Category: The Runaways (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hair changing, Lesbians, Piercings, Tattoos, alien lesbian duh, fasion change, underage tattoos, witch bisexual duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayJuliet/pseuds/GayJuliet
Summary: The Runaways decide to take on new looks





	Changes

The first thing to change was Gert’s obvious purple hair to something their parents wouldn’t expect, which had in all honesty ended up being pink, which Gert fell in love with. With Gert’s hair a different color they decided they all needed to change their hair even if just slightly, so in the dead of night as Karolina nervously bounced her knee Nico snipped quietly and quickly at her hair. It ended up being a cute shoulder length bob and with the rest of the pink hair dye they dyed the ends of of her blonde hair pink, Nico grinned excitedly like a kid on Christmas. Karoline knew from the grin on her girlfriends face that it was a good change. Nico was to be done next she handed Karolina the scissors, with a deep kiss and a threat of no sex for a week if she fucked up Karolina went to work. She went a bit longer than Karolina’s own hair, she liked Nico’s long hair after all. Nico grinned and commented about how much she felt and Molly all of a sudden awake wanted to go next, except she wanted her hair a little shorter than Karolina’s, the girlfriends grinned at one another before going to work, after all the girls were very noticeable from their hair.

Molly ended up bleaching her hair spontaneously and alone but it came out looking decent enough, Gert was still super pissed about her baby sister messing with her hair alone but cake around, Chase felt left out so he dyed his hair dark brown, a subtle change and that left Alex who decided to try out a beard. 

Next came the piercings, which Nico started, she wore the fake one long enough she eventually pierced her lip except instead of in the middle it was on the side and she got carried away and pierced her nose. After Karolina saw she got her eyebrow pierced and belly button, Nico not one to be outshined pierced her tongue which Karolina didn’t mind in one bit. Chase pierced his eyebrow two times and grinned at Gert when she revealed she pierced her tongue right along side Nico, Alex pierced his ears before doing Molly’s. 

Then came the tattoo’s the ever challenging group hated being outshined by one another but when Alex came back to the van with a dragon wrapped around his arm Nico and Karolina took off to get tattoos. Karolina got Nico’s name tattooed on her shoulder and destiny tattoo on her bicep, Nico got a pride flag tattoo on her right side of her chest, which Karolina would take extra care to kiss every night, and she got the words runaway on her hip, when the group saw they all knew they needed one. Chase got his on across the top of his back, Alex got his on his chest, Molly got hers on her thigh, Gert got hers on her wrist and Karolina got hers under her left breast, needless to say Karolina won that round.

When Nico walked up to the van one day, the group paused, this girl did a 180 it seemed she wasn’t wearing make up and wore a cute black romper with a black coat, she was wearing something simple and plain and the group knew they’d never beat Nico’s drastic change of appearance.

Years pass and they change more going further into hiding each day, they looked drastically different from their teen selves, they all traded in their preppy bright clothing for dark grunge clothes or hipster clothing, karolina kept her hair short and change the tips a bit, Gert let her natural hair grow out before shaving the side of her hair and getting highlights, Molly kept her hair short as well, Chase kept his hair a bit longer than normal and grew out a mustache and beard, same as Alex who decided to shave his hair. Nico kept her hair the regular black but she shaved the side with Gert, after all Gert had to make her bad decision with someone beside her to do it with her.


End file.
